


Mask Down

by toddykun



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), PKNA - Paperinik New Adventures
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M'ma and her mother instincts attack Paperinik this time around lmao, fly by the seat of my pants writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 22:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16606370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toddykun/pseuds/toddykun
Summary: In which, New Chief Cabrera is a little worried about Duckburg’s most beloved avenger.





	Mask Down

**Author's Note:**

> [[First posted 10/30/2018 in Tumblr](http://toddy-does.tumblr.com/post/179849527763/toddy-kun-mask-down-summary-in-which-new-chief)]
> 
> M'ma is a worried mother, for like, everyone she meets, probably.

It wasn’t the first time that officer Cabrera met face-to-face with the Duck Avenger, but it was the first time since the day she became Chief. Their actual first meeting came to her mind, shots exchange in the middle of thug war, she almost fell prey to the panic when her partner was shot and lost consciousness and her own shoulder didn’t work as good. The Duck Avenger broke in the scene like a miracle. That day she discovered she actually had the permission to cry while on duty. In looked somewhat like the scene in front of her now, the only difference was that none of her subordinates was hurt, thanks to the Duck Avenger, something that she wholeheartedly appreciated. But there was this feeling about him since the day she met him that was worrying her, and she needed to confirm it.

She walked up to him before he could hop into his mobile and disappear as always, it was now or never. “Avenger.” She greeted, hand up to salute him.

“The new Chief, I assume.” The Avenger took the cue and shook her hand. He seemed to exude confidence. Cabrera wondered how much of that confidence was real and how much was just braveness against the fear. Either way, he looked tired, victorious but tired.

“I think I never thanked you, for saving my life a year ago, you probably don’t remember me.”

“I…actually do.” Cabrera looked at him surprised, the Avenger looked embarrassed and scratched the back of his neck, and he didn’t look at her face. “It’s weird to think that someone I saved is now Chief and not just an officer. Guess functioning adults work like that, right, um, Chief Cabrera?”

Oh.  _Functioning adults_. So, she was right after all. This man was young, way too young. Cabrera smiled, a motherly feeling encompassing her to relieve him and worry about him. “Well, I’m glad. I’m actually wanted to thank you as the Chief, in the name of the whole station, for all the services you give to the city. This city wouldn’t be so safe without you, I gotta admit that much. We’re all glad to have you.”

The Avenger flustered under the compliment. An easy guy, this one. “I’m honored, Mrs. Cabrera. Well, I’m always up to offer my help to my city.” He smiled but when she saw him almost yawning, the serious expression came back full force. That put on an idea in her mind, fueled by the new discovery.

“That actually gets me to something that I wanted to ask you about, a favor if you may.”

The smile came back. “Well, if the police need my help.”

“Good, good. Then would you rest for a while? Please.”

He stopped smiling, confused expression set on his face. “What?”

“That I think you should put that mask down for a while, be a normal civilian and rest.” He started to look at her in rage. Understandable. She should have explained better, she  _definitely could_  have phrased that better. Ugh.

“You want me to stop being the Avenger?” He sounded low, much more menacing than a man this young have the right to sound. The good thing here, Chief Cabrera was familiarized to deal with tough guys that sounded even more threatening and that were actually ten times bigger than her. So, she stood her ground and explained.

“No, God, no. Who knows what is gonna happen to this city if one of its moral pillars disappears? What I mean is, I have seen records of you around the city,  _almost at all hours_. I know you have a civilian identity, everybody that has even glance at a comic book knows  _–and I have a son that does more than just glance at them so I end too–_ , but when do you rest? That’s the only thing I ask for you. Besides, kids need to rest.”

The Avenger pouted. “I’m an adult.” Like pouting could make that statement less funny to her.

Officer Cabrera let out a good-hearted laugh. “I know, but you’re definitely younger than me and that, for me, means you’re a kid.”

“Wait, how old are you? You look so young.” A pleased smile broke through her face.

“Oh, wouldn’t you like to know?” she replied, teasing, the Avenger smiled smugly in response but ended giggling. Chief Cabrera took that as her opportunity to try to convince him.

“Look, I’m glad there’s someone out there that even the police can count with but you know? With that mask up or down,  _I believe you're still a civilian_. It’s my duty, the police’s duty, to protect you too, even if you’re an avenger or a hero or whatever.” And Officer Cabrera didn’t beg, she never did before but she felt like doing it now. A young man like this, doing an even harder work than any adult did out there, she couldn’t stand it. He should have a normal life, they were the police for fuck’s sake, not him. She put that thought for later, now it was about this duck. “Kid, put that mask down at least for tonight and rest, I can handle the city while you’re at it. I promise you it’s gonna be there when you wake up.”

The Duck Avenger seemed thoughtful, he ended sighing and looking at her in a weird but kind of familiar grieving way. It looked like her when her boss told her to rest. She promised to say sorry to her when she met her again. “I’m not as much of a civilian as I would like, and I’m not that ti-.”

“I’m the mother of a college kid and the mother of a whole group of police officers at this point.” She interrupted, that made the Avenger laugh, Gloria took that as a good sign. And tried not to think too hard about the civilian thing. “I have seen some pretty tired eyes around my house and my job, I would recognize them everywhere at this point. What you need are some vacations, but if you are like I think you are, you’re not going to take them even if you actively wanted them. So, at least, for tonight, promise me you will have a good damn rest of sleep.”

“What’s up if I don’t do it? If there’s an emergency? If-?”

“Then you’ll have to trust me a little bit, ok? I promise you too that if I can’t handle it, I will break in into Angus’s news section and call for your help.” She earned another laugh. “But until then, what will you do?”

“Rest?” He asked, feigning innocence. Officer Cabrera raised a brow, unimpressed. The Avenger laughed this time nervously but seemed to relent. “I promise I will rest. Just for tonight.”

Cabrera smiled instantly, that motherly feeling growing on set. Feeling accomplishment over this. “I knew Duckburg’s hero was a smart guy.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't think m'ma cabrera tried to personally take care as a mother of her son, paperinik, her officers, and the whole city at the same damn time, almost driving herself insane just because she wants to help everyone, i dont know what to tell u, my good friend.
> 
> hope u enjoyed the fic!!!
> 
> come bother me if u want to:  
> [my writing and art tumblr](http://toddy-does.tumblr.com/)  
> [my personal tumblr](http://toddy-kun.tumblr.com/)  
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/toddywithcereal)


End file.
